


A Needed Comfort

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But I say yes, Domestic Fluff, Except the kid is all grown up, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Lena is a softie, So technically no?, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: Emilia looked around her room one more time, looking to see if there was anything she had missed.Or: Emilia goes off to college, Kara and Lena are emotional about it, and Emilia gets homesick and needs some comfort.





	A Needed Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there's not actually a strong mention of Sam in this one. I started writing, it then I kept writing, and then it just sort of got away from me, but for those of you who are true Sam the Cotton Candy Ram fans, I promise he does show up eventually.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Emilia looked around her room one more time, looking to see if there was anything she had missed. 

For the most part, her room was boxed up. All of her clothes besides the ones that were going into a suitcase were in a box by the closet, her books and knickknacks in a box by her desk, and the last box sat open by her feet, waiting for the last miscellaneous things that she needed to pack.

She looked around her room and sat on the bed for a moment.

Her room was the barest it had been since she moved in, and it was starting to make her feel nostalgic. Her art projects were all packed away somewhere, and her inventions were moved to the L-Corp labs for safekeeping. Her posters were still on the wall, her desk still cluttered with different blueprints and ideas, but the parts of the room that had made it hers for the last thirteen years were gone.

A soft knock on her door pulled Emilia out of her thoughts, and Kara walked in with a soft smile. “Hey, Little One. How’s the packing going?”

“I think I might’ve packed too much,” Emilia responded with a small laugh as she got up from her bed and moved to closet to check and make sure she had everything.  
Kara leaned against the doorway and laughed, “Your mom has the same problem. When we used to go on vacation, we’d be gone for the weekend and she would pack a full-size suitcase for herself and I would have a small, reasonably-sized duffle bag.”

“I can see that,” Emilia said while reaching up to grab her suitcase off the shelf and her fingers barely brushed the handle. In a second Kara was beside her and pulling the suitcase down without any struggle. She set it on the bed, and Emilia began pulling clothes off hangers to put in it, throwing them on the bed.

Kara lingered, and Emilia turned to her, quirking one eyebrow at her mother, “Is everything okay?”

Kara shook her head and sat down at Emilia’s desk, looking at whatever blueprint sat on top, “Yeah, everything is fine, Em.”

“Mama, you seem like something isn’t fine.”

Kara breathed out a laugh and looked at her daughter with her quirked eyebrow that she definitely picked up from Lena, the one that said, “That’s a nice lie. Would you like to tell me the truth now?”

“It’s just,” Kara paused, looking around the room that had changed a lot since Lena and she filled it with furniture in the weeks before they brought Emilia home. She remembered the small bed that was replaced in Emilia’s early teens and the desk that was replaced around then as well. Emilia had put up different posters on her wall and the bookshelf was also filled with all the books Emilia had gathered over the years, and it was different. Her daughter was grown up and moving on to college at the end of the week.

Kara would deny being emotional to anyone who asked, but she couldn’t fool herself.

“You’re growing up,” Kara finally finished.

“Mama, I’ve been grown up for a little while now,” Emilia responded with a smirk, Lena’s smirk, and even though she wasn’t genetically theirs, Kara loved the bits of Lena and her that stuck out.

“You know what I meant,” Kara rolled her eyes, because of course Emilia got Lena’s sarcasm as well.

“You know, I expected Mom to get emotional, but this is a surprise coming from you,” Emilia’s smirk stayed as she poked fun and Kara rolled her eyes again.

“Thanks, Em.”

“No, I’m serious. Mom was in here earlier and she was furiously packing for me while telling me how proud she is of me and afterwards I got a very emotional hug. There were definitely tears.”

Kara laughed, “Your mom also likes to pretend she doesn’t have emotions.”

“It’s the only way she can exist as the CEO of a tech company, Mama.”

“So she says.”

They both laughed at that, and they didn’t hear Lena make her way back to Emilia’s room, pausing in the doorway to watch her wife and daughter, something she didn’t ever get tired of.

Kara was the first to notice Lena’s presence, and she was up from the desk in a second with a kiss to the cheek as greeting, “Hey, Lee.”

“Hey, darling,” Lena pulled her in for a quick kiss, both unaware of their daughter’s eye roll behind them. Lena then turned to her daughter, “How’s the packing going, sweetheart?”

“As I told Mama earlier, I might have packed too much.”

“She then probably told you that I have the same problem,” Lena responded, looking to Kara who was trying to act innocent.

“I was told that you used to pack a large suitcase for a weekend trip,” Emilia sold Kara out while starting to fold whatever she threw on her bed.

Lena laughed, “Yeah, okay, I’m guilty of that.” She moved into the room and looked around, feeling the same nostalgic feelings Kara had felt earlier. She felt tears well up, but she kept them from falling.

Emilia looked at Lena with a worried expression, one she knew Emilia picked up from Kara, just like her bright smile and her love of throwing herself into harm’s way.

Lena walked over to Emilia and pulled her daughter to her, letting a few tears drop, and she felt her daughter laugh as Kara wrapped her arms around the both of them.

“You know, I’m not dying.”

“Let us have this moment, Em,” Lena said with a roll of her eyes.

“Fine, but I still need to pack.”

“I have super speed,” Kara responded, “I’ll help you finish packing.”

~*~  
Kara and Lena just got back from dropping Emilia off, and as they walked into the house, they realized that it was completely quiet. Kara could hear the sounds of the street far below them, of course, but the house itself was dark and silent with no teenager to constantly be making noise.

Lena seemed to have the same thought as she turned on some music through the living room speakers.

“So, you think it’s too quiet too?” Kara asked as she pulled her wife against her and rested their foreheads together.

“I didn’t even think Emilia made that much noise,” was Lena’s response.

“Well, she almost always had music on in her room,” Kara said, “Or she was tinkering with one of her projects, or painting, or reading.”

Lena smiled, pulling away slightly, “All noises most people can’t hear from the other room, darling.”

“Sorry for being super,” Kara joked with a bright smile and a quick kiss, “How about I make up for having superpowers by flying to that restaurant we like in New York and getting something for dinner.”

“Now, Supergirl, I don’t know if that’s a responsible use for your powers.”

“So that’s a no?”

“Oh no, it’s a yes. I was just making a point.”

Kara kissed her again, lingering for just a moment, and then she was gone with a burst of air, the door to the balcony open.

Lena took the half hour to tidy up the house and do some of the dishes that were left in the sink. She was just putting the last one in the dishwasher when she heard the quiet thud of food being set on the counter and arms around her waist.

“How was the flight?” Lena asked while sinking into Kara.

“Fine,” Kara said quietly against her ear, “Fun, just like always.”

Lena turned and saw that Kara hadn’t changed out of her Supergirl outfit. The outfit had changed over the years. Kara had outgrown the skirt and wore pants now along with her boots, but the same cape sat on her shoulders.

“People are going to start wondering why Supergirl keeps bringing Lena Luthor food.”

“It’s been twenty years. If they didn’t question it before, they won’t question it now,” Kara said before heading to their bedroom to put on something more comfortable.

“Want to watch a movie?” Lena called after her and she got a muffled affirmative from the bedroom.

It wasn’t until after they were done with dinner and not paying attention to whatever was playing on the TV that Emilia called, and Lena was quick to grab her phone and answer.

“Hey, Em,” Lena sat up and Kara followed, staying close to hear even though she didn’t need to, “How’s college? Everything you hoped?”

“It’s only the first night, Mom,” Emilia responded, and she was trying to be sarcastic, but Lena could tell there was something else underneath.

“Is everything okay?”

“It’s just,” Emilia paused, and Lena could imagine her sitting on her bed, knees pulled to her chest with her chin resting on them, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say, “College is really lonely.”

Kara gestured for the phone and Lena put it on speaker. “Like you said, Little One, it’s only your first night there,” Kara said, hoping it might comfort her daughter, “Once classes start and everything, you’ll make plenty of friends and you’ll be busy with clubs and everything.”

Emilia hesitated, and Lena knew exactly what her daughter was thinking. While Emilia was like Kara is a million ways, she wasn’t good at making friends, and while she had a few here and there, the thought of having to make a whole new batch of friends probably terrified her daughter. 

“Em,” Lena pulled the phone closer to her again, “Do you want one of us to come there?”

“No,” Emilia said, but she didn’t sound convincing, “No, I’ll be fine.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Kara said, “You know I could be there in a few minutes.”

Emilia shifted on her side of the line, and she looked around her single dorm room, missing her moms and her room at home and the comfort of being surrounded by people she knows.

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Emilia said quietly.

“Do you need anything that you forgot?” Lena asked as Kara got up from the couch to go change back into her Supergirl outfit.

“Could you have Mama bring a few of my art projects?” Emilia asked, “They’re on the top shelf of my closet.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Lena got up from the couch to go grab Emilia’s projects, “I’ll have your Mama text you when she’s on her way, okay?”

“Okay, Mom. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”

“Love you too, Em.”

Lena hung up and made her way to Emilia’s room pausing in the doorway for just a second. It was weird to walk into this room and not see her daughter at her desk or curled up on her bed with a book balanced against her knees.

It was only a day, and she missed her daughter a lot.

She moved to the closet and reached up to try and find the projects Emilia asked for, but she hit something soft and pulled it down, wondering what it could be.

Lena smiled as she realized it was Sam the Cotton Candy Ram, his pink, swirly fur discolored and flattened down in some places from Emilia taking him everywhere when she was little. Lena remembered putting Sam up on the top shelf for Emilia when she was around eleven, the young girl claiming that she didn’t need stuffed animals anymore, but Lena also knew that if Emilia was having a particularly hard time, Sam would somehow find his way off the top shelf for the night.

Lena set Sam on the bed and pulled down the art projects as Kara came into the room in her Supergirl suit. 

“Is there anything I need to take to Em?”

Lena handed her the box, “She asked for her art projects,” Lena moved to the bookshelf and found Ella Enchanted on the bookshelf, the same copy that had been hers as one point, and she put that on top of the box, “And I feel like this might help,” and then Lena moved to the bed, grabbed Sam, and put him on top, “And she’s going to claim that she doesn’t need Sam, but take him anyway.”

Kara smiled at the stuffed sheep as she set the box down to examine him, “I haven’t seen Sam in a while.”

“According to eleven-year-old Emilia, he had to move on top bigger and better things.”

Kara laughed while running her fingers over Sam’s short fur, “I remember her saying that, as if she and Sam had just broken up.”

“It was her, not him,” Lena joked, and she leaned forward to kiss Kara on the cheek, “This isn’t too much for you to fly with?”

“Super strength, remember?” Kara kissed her too, then grabbed the box, the book, and Sam, leaving the room to get to Emilia.

“Make sure to text her that you’re on your way!” Lena called after her.

~*~

Emilia was on her laptop when she heard a knock on her door.

Kara was on the other side with a soft smile, holding a box under one arm and holding something else behind her back.

“How did you get in?”

“I have my ways.”

“You didn’t tell the poor kid at the front desk that you knew Supergirl and could introduce them, did you?”

Kara came in and put the box down on Emilia’s desk, still hiding whatever was behind her back, “I did no such thing.”

Emilia went to the box and saw Ella Enchanted on top, smiling as she dragged her fingers through the pages and remembered reading the book for the first time, cuddled up on the Ottoman with Sam right beside her. Since then, Lena had written a small little note in the front of the book telling Emilia how much she loved her and to not let anyone decide who she is.

Emilia turned back around to Kara, who was watching her carefully. “Thank you, Mama.”

“The book was your mom’s idea, actually.”

“I’ll be sure to text her or tell her thank you next time I call, then,” Emilia then noticed Kara holding something behind her back, and she gave her mother a confused look, “What are you hiding?”

“Well, your mom also thought you’d might want this,” Kara brought Sam from behind her back and Emilia smiled, reaching for her childhood stuffed animal to pull him against her chest. “Your mom said that you’ll claim that you’re an adult who doesn’t need Sam, but-”

Kara was interrupted by Emilia throwing herself into her mother’s arms, and Kara immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter, her fingers pulling gently through long hair.   
“Thank you,” Emilia quietly said again.

“Of course, Little One,” Kara smiled and hugged her daughter just a little tighter.

~*~

When Kara got home, Lena was waiting up for her, lying in their bed and answering emails. Lena set her tablet on the bedside table as Kara got into pajamas and climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around Lena and pulling Lena’s back against her front.

“Is Emilia okay?”

“Yeah,” Kara kissed Lena’s shoulder and neck, “She’s fine. Sam was a good touch, by the way.”

“I thought he might help,” Lena said through a yawn.

“He definitely did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do really hope you enjoyed that one. For those of you who read these fics and enjoy the world (and Sam, because how could you not love a large, stuffed ram?), I promise this isn't me finishing this world. I like writing in this world, so I'll probably continue.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr at hellofromthe-otter-side. I've got an empty inbox and nothing to do with my time.


End file.
